


Blue Ain't Your Color

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Series: Twisted Tales from the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drinking, M/M, could turn into something more, use of Keith Urban in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: After his failed declaration of love, Castiel tries to drown his sorrows.  Crowley unexpectedly shows up and more revelations come to light.





	Blue Ain't Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of beginning a series of drabbles. I am enjoying these little writing exercises.

Castiel frowned down at the shot of whiskey in front of him before letting his eyes slide shut for a moment.  He knew that the alcohol wouldn’t affect him the same as a human but he wanted to try _something_.  His lovesick heart wouldn’t stop aching.  The angel downed the shot, savoring the burn as it slid down his throat, and signaled for another.

“What could make an angel drink?”  The gravelly voice was the only indication that Crowley had shown up at all and Castiel ignored him, instead focusing his attention on the patterns in the faux woodgrains of the bar.

“What do you want, Crowley?” he asked tersely as he downed the newest shot in front of him.

The demon arched an eyebrow as he watched the angel pick at an invisible thread on the sleeve of his trench coat.  Slowly, the pieces were falling into place and he sighed as he signaled the bartender for two more shots.  “Bad luck with the Winchesters, feathers?” he asked, trying to mask his interest.

The dark-haired angel looked to the demon and narrowed his icy blue eyes.  “You could say that,” he muttered darkly.  “I, uh, arrived unannounced in the bunker.”  He sighed.  “Let’s just say that I feel foolish for thinking I could change a predetermined destiny.”

Crowley cleared his throat and lifted the shot glass to his lips, letting the amber liquid disappear quickly.  “’S that so?” he asked, feigning disinterest.  “You know that no one can come between those two.”  Trying to lighten the mood, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  “Unless it’s a party.”  The dark look the angel shot him made the smile fade immediately.

“If you have come to make matters worse, Crowley, I have some news.  You can’t make them worse.”  Castiel watched as Crowley traced a finger over the rim of his shot glass before arching an eyebrow.  “Unless you were coming to me as a comfort…”

The demon cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Well, er…” he trailed off for a moment.  How could he phrase this without sounding like some strange angel stalker?  “I wanted a drink.  Your presence here was coincidence.”  He watched as the celestial’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.  “Look, Castiel, I can’t tell you how to feel and I can’t tell you who to have those feelings for…”  He frowned down at the empty shot glass before signaling for another.  “But, perhaps, you have been looking in the wrong places.”

The mellow sound of Keith Urban filled the small bar as a new song began on the jukebox.  The demon bit his lip as the lyrics reached his ears.  _I wonder who thought this would be a funny joke?_ he thought dryly as the chorus began.  “Just think about it.  Blue may be the color of those eyes…but it doesn’t suit you.”

Before he could say anything else to incriminate himself, the demon vanished, a hundred dollar bill next to the empty glass.  Castiel’s face registered confusion at first, then shock as their brief conversation became clear.  It wasn’t an outright declaration of love, but the angel was sure that the enemy had fallen for him.


End file.
